The Trip
The Trip is the 8th (& final) Episode of Dizztah's The Adventures of Coach ''series. Description ''Coach and Vin goes on a vacation again, but a different one this time for sure. Francis, Bill and Louis join their adventure as well. What could possibly go wrong this time? Watch and find out! Plot This section needs some expansion. NOTE: I do not accept brain-damaged idiots to do the contribution.﻿ The scene starts from Coach sleeping, and he woke up by his alarm clock, and smacks it outside, hitting Ellis & (a second one appears for a reason) Nick. As Zoey takes her leave, the two survivors are being attacked by multiple alarm clocks (with Louis' screaming head coming out from the pills). When Coach tries to take his grappling gun, he calls for help, only making Shawn appear, much to Coach's dismay. As Shawn tries to help him by using a chair to walk, he only crashes on the floor. As Vin appears, he immediately leaves when Coach is trying to call for help...only to comes back later with a gun...and shoots Coach's bed to spook him. After this, he decides to help him to get off the bed, but only gets randomly exploded. Coach stretches his head, sees a red pistol and shoots a rope on the wall which brings him to the computer. He slams at the keyboard to set it on, only to be pushed back by the keyboard. The pc says Mail Motherfucker and shoots a paper which sends Coach through the window outside his house and the paper says hey don't forget our trip to Hawaii today written by Francis. Outside the airport Bill is sleeping and Louis whispers something to Francis which he likes. He wakes the old survivor and the biker dude shoots a dart at his eye, causing pain. Bill removes it, throws it to a ramdon man and asks Francis if he looks like a target. His head is turned into a target board and the dart hits him. he throws the biker dude to a trash container. The u of fun falls on him. The man who has dart in his man shoots at Francis with a machine gun. Rochelle gets Coach attention, picks the trashed soda can with her mouth and claims it to be popcorn and get killed a landing airplane. Coach laughs at her and gets slammed by the plane's door. Inside the airplane. Bill tries to be careful while carrying a boat but trips and then disappears. Coach wakes Francis by throwing soda bucket and asks whats up. He kicks at the door on the ceiling to look where Hawaii is and a man tells him to get down. He kicks him off the plane. In the Cockpit. A pilot is eating cereal and a bird breaks the glass. The cereal box flies to the motor and the pilot says darn as the motor explodes and everyone panics. Coach kicks Father Grigori out of the plane as he tries to use the parachute, only to open a bag full of items and he screams when he falls to the water. The plane crashes on an island. The Smoker sees the boat landing, taking it and leaves. The survivors of the crash are Louis, Coach, Francis and Vin. Louis tells to his fellow survivors that he has a good feeling about this island. This proves false when a tree crushes him. Another one crushes Louis untill he dies. Coach says that Louis is on the house and gets punched by Francis. The biker dude tells him that there's not many of the passengers left. The latter kicks Francis away to something which explode and he says groovy. The Smoker returns to Tank with the boat and tells him about the survivors and the plan to kill them which Tank agrees. In the evening. Coach has Vin cut a tree much to his dismay and anger. At the same time. Trivia/Notes *''Everybody Hates Rochelle:'' Rochelle was killed by a landing airplane when she was being dumb to claim a trashed soda can as "popcorn" *Francis still remains the airstrike call remote. * Francis is afraid of bugs. Other Links *'''The Adventures of Coach: Episode 8 '''in Youtube Category:Gmod Videos Category:Gmod Videos with Rochelle hate featured Category:The Adventures of Coach Category:Dizztah